Persephone
by theminority
Summary: She closed her eyes, relishing the feelings she didn’t think she was able to feel anymore: Relief and a nearly unbearable sense of pleasant ease. Her lips formed a smile, despite the regret that her life was over. John/OC First story, so please be kind


_3400 BC…_

The dust had not settled yet. Ash debris still lingered in the hot air and the darkness seemed to envelop everything that had not been destroyed. Ever so slowly, the last evidences of civilization faded into grey and disappeared before her eyes.

She was not sure, how much time had passed since the explosion had lightened the horizon and its force had swept over the palace, taking down everything in its way. While she could feel life leaving her body and breathing becoming more and more difficult as she lay on the hard ground, she became aware of an unknown, yet comforting calmness spreading through her and persistently lessening the pain. She closed her eyes, relishing the feelings she didn't think she was able to feel anymore: Relief and a nearly unbearable sense of pleasant ease. Her lips formed a smile, despite the regret that her life was over. Not that she regretted what she did, what she had to do to save her people. And this was certainly worth the sacrifice.

_Her people. _She had protected them from the grim fate of slavery or worse. She had to since she knew what it felt like. But she first had had to break her own personal chains she had worn for a too long time, before she could free her people. Of course, she wouldn't be able to be with her family anymore and see her little sister grow up to the woman she always wanted to be. But the certainty that her sister was alive was enough to accept her own fatal situation without fear and sorrow.

No sound was to be heard and the silence engulfed her as her mind began drifting off. Suddenly, however, the giant ring,_ the portal to the stars_, was set in motion and soon she heard the gate activate. She forced her eyes open and tried to lift her head off the ground, but her strength was already gone. Instead, she concentrated on the echo of footsteps nearing her position. Her vision was blurred but she could recognize two silhouettes, clad in black robes that reached the ground and concealed their faces.

They came to a halt next to her and one of them lifted his veil as he knelt down beside her. He scrutinized her, letting his gaze travel from her face to the rest of her body and finally back to her face again. His face was covered in dust, but she could see lines of sorrow. It was difficult to make out anything except for his eyes that shone and glittered in the darkness. She heard her name being whispered and saw his lips move, but she was too weak or too mesmerized by his clear orbs to respond in any way. She couldn't help wondering what color they were, although they seemed strangely familiar. Therefore, she felt a pang of disappointment when the familiar stranger averted his gaze and turned to the other person.

'She is still alive,' she heard his hushed voice say. 'There must be something we can do.' _Was there sadness in his voice?_ She squinted her eyes, trying to get a closer look at his handsome features.

'No, we can't help her. Not without changing everything. We have done for what we came here,' another male voice whispered with obvious regret.

'Then what, Rodney? Just let her die?', the first voice asked agitatedly, a hint of desperation in his voice.

'No, we'll bring her home, John. As we're supposed to', was the calm reply. This time she shifted her gaze to the other man still standing next to her, studying his face. He also had shining eyes which looked down at her, although they were distinctively different. They reminded her of the ocean, which she had been able to see from her window at home, before misery had entered her life. She could hear the sound of the waves as they hit the coast, and she floated, feeling a cumbersome fatigue coming over her.

But she was bereft of her sweet reverie, as a hand made its way to her face. The hand softly stroked her forehead, apparently trying to remove dirt and sweat, and finally came to rest on her cheek. Once again, she opened her eyes and was met by the shining and glittering eyes of the familiar stranger.

'Don't worry, your people are safe', he told her in a comforting tone, although she understood the underlying message. There was no hope for her, but she didn't need hope, not anymore.

'I know, you won't understand this, but believe me when I say that this is not the end…that today you achieved more than you can imagine and that everything fulfills a purpose.'

'John, don't…', the second man started, but was interrupted, 'No Rodney, we owe her…she deserves to know that it wasn't in vain!'

Having said that, the stranger forced a smile onto his lips, but failed to hide the sadness behind his watery eyes. Nevertheless, she was grateful for his attempt to ease her anguish and wanted to reciprocate the gesture, but obliviousness befell her as the name _John_ echoed in her ears and warm sun rays tenderly tickled her face.

Author's Notes:

I finally did it! Yay! I uploaded my first story! So, please tell me what you think about it and excuse any mistakes since English isn't my first language.


End file.
